Welcome to my life
by hieirocks16
Summary: This is a song fic to Welcome To My Life, by Simple Plan. Warning: One of the char death. I hope you enjoy


H: Welcome back to one of our many fanfictions, or if you're new to reading them, Hi! Glad you could make it.

A: Today's a songfic, one chapter unless you want more ::sweatdrop::

H: It's Welcome To My Life, by Simple Plan.

A: See if you can figure out who this is before the end of the chapter!   
(Song: Italics)

**Welcome to my life   
Pairings: None   
Warnings: Someone is dead, tears may be induced.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do you ever feel like braking down?   
Do you ever feel out of place?   
Like somehow you just don't belong   
And no one understands you _

My soft footsteps echoed down the hallway; my hands lay clenched at my sides. My nails dug into my palms so hard it felt as though they would bleed; I felt the heat in my fists, I wanted nothing more then to just swing until I hit something, until I made something feel the pain I felt right then

_Do you ever wanna run away?   
Do you lock yourself in our room?   
__With the radio on turned up so loud   
__That no one hears you screaming _

How could I let this happen?! I started running, silvery tears streaking down my face. What had I done so wrong to deserve this? My mind paused and focused on a question: Had I done this? I froze, stopping dead in my tracks. Was I the cause? Glancing up I realized my feet had carried me to my house.

_No you don't know what it's like   
When nothing feels alright   
You don't know what it's like to be like me _

To be hurt   
To be lost   
To be left out in the dark   
To be kicked   
When you're down   
To feel like you've been pushed around   
To be on the edge of braking down   
But no one's there to save you   
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

I took a deep breath before turning away walking alone again. Alone... I hadn't been alone in many years. My heart pounded as I headed toward my final destination. I had to do this, no matter how painful.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?   
Are you sick of feeling so left out?   
Are you desperate to find something more   
__Before your life is over_

I knelt down beside him and sighed placing a hand on the cold ground; the chill in the air had grown worse. More tears came but he brushed them away without knowing it. "I came to tell you..." I trailed off.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?   
Are you sick of everyone around?   
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies   
While deep inside you're bleeding_

A woman passed by and handed me a rose. "Here, you seem sad and being here... I thought you could use it." She gave me a small smile and continued on, her own eyes wet with tears. I sighed and fingered the rose.

_No you don't know what it's like   
When nothing feels alright   
You don't know what it's like to be like me _

_To be hurt   
To be lost   
To be left out in the dark   
To be kicked   
When you're down   
To feel like you've been pushed around   
To be on the edge of breaking down   
When no one's there to save you   
No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

I cleared my throat slightly trying to form the words I had lost when it all began. I gripped the dirt in my hands. "I came here to tell you that... I'm sorry" No response but that was to be expected.

_No one ever lies straight to your face   
And no one ever stabbed you in the back   
You might think I'm happy   
But I'm not gonna be OK_

I lifted my head, then rubbed my dirt stricken fingers across the words written on a solid gray rock. He never gave us a chance to tell him how we cared or anything, he just left us. I felt the pain in my heart surface again.

_Everyone always gave you what you wanted   
You never had to work it was always there   
You don't know what it's like   
What it's like..._

_To be hurt   
To be lost   
To be left out in the dark   
To be kicked   
When you're down   
To feel like you've been pushed around   
To be on the edge of braking down   
But no one's there to save you   
No you don't know what it's like _

"Did you have to leave me?" I questioned taking my hand off the slab of granite before me. "I didn't get to say goodbye! I wasn't even there... if I had been..."

_To be hurt   
To be lost   
To be left out in the dark   
To be kicked   
When you're down   
To feel like you've been pushed around   
To be on the edge of braking down   
But no one's there to save you   
No you don't know what it's like   
_

"If I had been you would still be here!" I shouted the tears now pouring. "Hiei... I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you" I read the inscription perfectly etched into the stone. "Here rests Hiei, wielder of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, friend of Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Genkai, and Kuwabara. Brother to Yukina" We had signed our names at the bottom of the tomb; it had been Yusuke's idea to put the last part. She had gone back to Makai and was none the wiser. She knew Hiei had died and cried a lot but we respected his wish and never told her.

"Hey Kurama" Yusuke was now beside me. "Let's go back to the temple..." I nodded and stood taking once last glance back at the fire demon's grave, I placed my rose on it. "Goodbye, Hiei" Yusuke nodded in agreement putting on his own flower. Together the two of us left Hiei in peace.

_Welcome to my life _

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life


End file.
